deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Dead Space: Downfall
Dead Space: Downfall is the animated prequel film to Dead Space. It was developed by Film Roman and was released on October 31st for Blu-Ray and DVD. It shows the events leading up to the beginning of the Dead Space game and how the Necromorph infection spread to the ''USG Ishimura'' from the mining colony on Aegis 7. Plot A screen crackles to life as an exhausted Alissa Vincent gets on the chair in front of the recording device, explaining the fall of the Ishimura due to an infestation of parasitic alien-organisms possibly brought about by the disturbance of an "artifact", and tells the recipient of the message that the Ishimura and the artifact must be destroyed. The Message ends. Going back in time, three patrolling inspectors in RIGs move to inspect unusual seismic activity on the planet surface. One of them notes chemical weathering on the walls and another takes note of a what appears to be a claw mark. They discover an object referred to as the "Artifact" on the planet's surface, it is later brought aboard the Ishimura by orders of Captain Matthius and Dr. Kyne. A week passes and a rash of violent attacks between the miners and other crew begin to rise in numbers. Hostilities begins to break out as members of the religious group, the Unitologists, beg for a glimpse of the Artifact, a key icon in their belief. Meanwhile, on the planet, two miners, one named Colin Barrow, investigate an outpost that has gone silent while the Ishimura brings up a chunk of the planet for mining purposes. Shortly after arriving the men discover something amiss and one goes out in search of his wife, while his partner eerily vanishes during a quick blackout. In his wife Jennifer's room, Colin watches in shock as she stabs a laser pick into her throat shortly after muttering how "they want our bodies." As Colin flees the facility with the body of his dead wife, he is unaware of an alien presence flying into the closing shuttle door and attaching itself to his deceased wife. Onboard the Ishimura, Alissa Vincent, head of the security on the ship demands that Matthius allow an investigation of the recent outbreak of violence, but Matthius remains firm in the belief that nothing is amiss. Suddenly the vessel piloted by the surviving miner, crashes into the hangar just as he cuts communication and is killed by his mutated wife. Vincent and her team are dispatched to contain the situation but discover nothing aboard the small ship, then depart to find out what caused the crash. Down in the sickbay, a man awakes to discover alien creatures mutating the various corpses in the morgue, only to be gruesomely dispatched moments later. The situation turns grim all through the ship as the chaos and body count steadily rises, creating havoc as Matthius demands order. A confrontation between Matthius and Kyne leads to the former being accidentally killed by a sedative needle driven into his eye by the good Dr. Kyne, who then flees in terror. Vincent and her team arrive at the morgue where a recently mutated corpse kills a teammate before being dispatched. Things become chaotic as Vincent and her team struggle to make their way back to safety, but are confronted by a horde of mutated crew members. When it looks like conventional weapons are useless, a man named Samuel Irons arrives on the scene with a mining tool and easily cuts down the creatures. Unfortunately, a member of the team named Hanson goes insane from the chaos and kills his fellow teammate Shen, after which Hanson and Vincent have a brief fight ending with Hanson being shot through the head by Ramirez. Returning to the deck, Vincent, Irons, and remaining member Ramirez discover that Dr. Kyne has overridden the ships gravitational controls and is planning to crash the ship into the planet below. Along the way to confronting Kyne, Vincent and the others discover survivors being attacked by Necromorphs and go to save them. Using himself as bait, Irons buys time for Vincent and Ramirez as they extract the scared crew members before being killed and turned into more mutants. Unfortunately the survivors are overwhelmed off-screen by more creatures and Ramirez sacrifices himself to give Vincent a head start for the control room where Kyne is hiding. Vincent confronts Dr. Kyne who claims what he has done was necessary and steals her weapon as she tries to save the ship. All seems lost and Vincent finds herself surrounded by numerous Necromorphs. She then discovers that the creatures cannot come into close proximity with the artifact, but the hopeless Vincent doesn't care and breaks down. Spurred on by a brief vision of Ramirez, Vincent leaves a video log that details the entire events up until now, and that warns that the Ishimura and the colony must be destroyed, and uploads the log to a distress beacon nearby on a downed shuttle. In a final act of heroism, Vincent charges through the Necromorph crowd and activates the distress beacon as the airlock opens, which sucks out the beacon and the Necromorphs. Vincent tries to hold on a bit more but gets sucked away as well. As the film draws to a close, Vincent's lifeless body drifts into the darkness of space as the song Twinkle Twinkle Little Star plays eerily. The story ends just as the USG Kellion arrives and prepares to dock on the Ishimura. This is where Dead Space begins. Cast *Nika Futterman as Alissa Vincent *Keith Szarabajka as Terrence Kyne *Jim Cummings as Benjamin Matthius *Kelly Hu as Shen *Kevin Michael Richardson as Samuel Irons *Phil Morris as Hanson *Bruce Boxleitner as Colin Barrow *Grey DeLisle as Heather *Lia Sargent as Jennifer Barrow *Jeff Bennett as Dobbs *Hal Sparks as Ramirez Trivia *On the inside of the DVD cover there is a scene index and a picture of a large Necromorph called the Graverobber that has deceased human bodies fused onto it including Ramirez, Samuel Irons and the woman who was killed by a Slasher in the shower room in Downfall. Although it was cut at the last minute from the film it can be watched as a deleted scene in the special features index on the feature film. It is possible this is how the Brute is formed. *The Infection is shown to spread much faster in the movie than in Dead Space. An Audio Log from Jacob Temple states the trouble started two days after Captain Matthius died. Whereas in the movie the infection occurs in a matter of hours. *The Necromorphs in the film still have the majority of their clothes and some of their hair, whereas in the games the majority are either naked or wearing the tattered remains of their uniforms. *The inspecting miners note that there are E-34 drilling rig drag-lines made across the area close to the Marker, and that E-34s "haven't been used in over 150 years", hinting at some possible human intervention. This is backed up in Chapter Eleven of Dead Space by Kendra Daniels: "This divine relic? Made by man". *The Marker as shown in the movie appears to be much larger than depicted in the games. * There are only 5 types of Necromorphs that make an appearance in the movie: Pregnants, Slashers, Infectors, Swarmers, and Lurkers. *At the end, the Ishimura is seen lit up when the Kellion arrives, however during the subsequent events seen in Dead Space all lights are seen to be out. *Keith Szarabajka (voicing Dr. Terrence Kyne) is the only voice actor from the game that reprised his role in the movie, though the voice of Captain Matthius is remarkably similar to that in the game. *It is speculated that one of the scared crew members that Vincent and Ramirez save is Nicole due to the fact that Vincent asks her if she has a boyfriend alluding to Isaac. However, this may not be her as in the Dead Space Extraction(Comics), Vincent knows who Nicole is and chats with her, but doesn't acknowledge her when she sees her in the movie. *During the movie, it is shown that Necromorphs are unable to enter close proximity of the artifact. However, during Chapters 11 and 12 of the game, there are more than a few Necromorphs hanging around the Marker. Related Link *Transcripts of the film Category:Backstory Category:Movies Category:Content